


Я хочу держать тебя за руку

by thegamed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: У Юры есть проблема. Это значит, что у Отабека она тоже есть.





	Я хочу держать тебя за руку

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Отабек потянул Юру за рукав и развернул к себе. Юра еще хмурился, весь в своих мыслях.  
— Эй, — привлек его внимание Отабек. — Выбрось из головы. Он же тебе покоя не даст до самого выступления.  
Юра вообще воспринимал выходки Виктора куда ближе к сердцу, чем стоило бы.  
Отабек осторожно придвинулся, взял его за плечи — Юра смотрел в ответ исподлобья, с вызовом: вот еще, командуют тут всякие. Отабек сжал пальцы и совсем легко потряс его, постарался улыбнуться, неискренне, но как уж смог. Плечи у Юры были каменные.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Юра невпопад. Он не делал попыток вырваться, и Отабек позволил себе скользнуть ладонями к чужим локтям, погонял по ним шершавую кожу.  
Если бы Отабек мог выбирать, что сделать сейчас такого, чтобы успокоить его, — он бы выбрал другое. Но Юра оставлял ему не так много вариантов.  
Отабек наклонился ближе, и Юра наконец осознал, что происходит, шарахнулся.  
— Не здесь же.  
— Подсобка, туалет, — Отабек кивнул на дверь.  
Было видно, что Юра уже согласен, но упрямство не дало ему смолчать:  
— Это нездорово как-то.  
Еще как, мысленно ответил ему Отабек, еще как.  
В туалете остро пахло чистящим средством. Юра привалился спиной к стенке кабинки, и все время, пока Отабек дрочил ему, держал ладонь у него на боку, под футболкой. Долго не мог кончить. Потом спросил:  
— А тебе?  
— Может, потом, — сказал Отабек и, конечно, соврал. Стоило Юре выйти в коридор, он вернулся в ту же кабинку, потрогал все еще теплую стену и рукой, скользкой от Юриной спермы, отдрочил уже себе, больно и быстро.  
Хорошо, что его прокат — во второй половине.  
Он не стал смотреть, как Юра катается, — только травить душу, написал смс: давай, удачи. Пф, ответил Юра.

— Теперь нормально? — спросил Отабек вечером. — Что Виктор сказал? На тебе лица не было.  
Заходы у Виктора всегда были проще некуда. Он цеплялся к чему-нибудь почти наугад, а потом давил своим превосходством — и ведь мог себе позволить, — а Юра еще не научился отвечать достойно. Все его «без тебя обойдусь» звучали как «да чего ты меня обижаешь, дурак», пусть сам Юра этого до конца и не понимал.  
Обе стороны выглядели при этом так, будто у них детство в жопе играло.  
Вообще-то Виктор неплохой мужик. Наверное. Отабек пытался себя убедить, но думать о Викторе спокойно не мог — до красной пелены перед глазами. Главное, не говорить этого Юре, не поймет.  
— Ничего, — отрезал Юра.  
— Да ну.  
Юра повел плечом. Отабек ждал подсказки: настаивать? не нужно? Юра хочет рассказать, но опасается, — или захлопнется, закроется? Он мог подолгу болтать, обходя опасные темы, как сноубордист — флажки на трассе, очевидно, но ловко.  
Отабек открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: ладно, проехали, — но Юра выдал:  
— Похвалил.  
— Что?  
— Программа, сказал, хорошая. Полгода за мной не следил, пока колесил по миру в поисках вдохновения, а тут смотрит и — опа! — совсем другой уровень. Слитность движения, легкость прыжка, эмоция хуе-мое.  
Юра скрестил руки на груди, нахмурился и уставился Отабеку куда-то в лоб: вроде бы и в глаза, а вроде и нет. Видимо, ждал возражений.  
— Это плохо? — осторожно спросил Отабек. — У тебя же правда прогресс виден…  
Юра поморщился:  
— Стебется же.  
— Погоди. — Отабек опустился на диван рядом. — А вот когда я говорю, что ты стал лучше кататься, это тоже неправда?  
— Ну вот как знал, — пожаловался Юра стенке, — не надо было.  
Отабек поднял руки:  
— Просто вопрос. Хочу разобраться.  
— Вот, — Юра ткнул в него пальцем, — вот. В этом разница. Я же не говорю, что он врет. Может, правда. Хотя он пиздит как дышит. Но вдруг. Но зачем он, блядь, мне это говорит? Что я, сам не знаю? Примазаться хочет? Отношения наладить? Или сделать это его «хорошо-хорошо, да не очень-то»?  
Юра остыл так же быстро, как вспыхнул:  
— А про тебя я точно знаю, что ты никакого говна не имеешь в виду.  
— Он же тренировал тебя. Немного, но было. Занимались вместе, — попробовал Отабек. — Может, он от души.  
Юра скорчил рожу.  
— На что уж я его не люблю, — решился Отабек. — Но может же он что-то хорошее сделать. Просто так.  
— Реально не любишь? — Юра тут же вцепился в новую тему. Он удивился, кажется, искренне. — Почему?  
Баш на баш, вздохнул Отабек мысленно, правда за правду.  
— Он тебя злит.  
Юра долго переваривал ответ, так долго, что Отабек решил, что разговор уже закончен.  
— Сильнее остальных, что ли? — наконец отмер Юра. В вопросе явно читалось: ревнуешь?  
— Нет. Просто злит, настроение портит. Ты нервничаешь, тебе плохо.  
Юра быстро отвернулся — теперь точно все, — но Отабек успел заметить растерянное, смущенное выражение его лица.

***

Начиналось все гораздо приятнее. Отабек точно так же стоял и держал его за локти: не гневайся, — но в тот раз Юру отпустило, как выключило. Он, похоже, что-то понимал: когда Отабек решил, что больше не выдержит, Юра сам качнулся навстречу, повернул голову, чтобы удобнее коснуться губ губами.  
— Да ладно, — удивился он прямо в поцелуй, — правда что ли?  
Отабек не ответил, он был занят тем, чтобы Юра не говорил тоже.  
Юре целоваться не нравилось, это было заметно, наконец он толкнул Отабека в грудь, прижал к стене, прижался сам — бедрами, полез расстегивать ремень.  
— Уже? — у Отабека пересохло в горле.  
— А чего ждать? — резонно ответил Юра.

— Кино? — спросил Юра — недели две спустя, во Франции, у обоих был уже выходной.  
— Кино? — откликнулся Отабек.  
— Ну, середина дня, билеты можно онлайн купить, вип-зал. Да ладно, Франция, кому мы тут нужны.  
— Я не о том. Ты на французском нормально смотришь без сабов?  
— Да какая разница? — удивился Юра. — Нет, если хочешь, давай найдем английское.  
Отабек сдался.  
В зале никого, кроме них, не было. Заскучав уже на десятой минуте, Юра сказал:  
— Я тут подумал…  
Опустился коленями на ковролин и отсосал Отабеку прямо там. На светлой макушке отражались блики экрана. Отабек попытался целовать Юру, но тот, сплюнув в салфетку, увернулся. Дался только по-быстрому подрочить. Пока они это выясняли, прошла первая половина фильма.  
На второй Юра сполз по диванчику, вытянул ноги и отключился. Отабек не успел заметить, как уснул сам — и проснулся, когда в зале зажёгся свет.

Потом еще Юра приезжал к нему. В первый день были у родителей, и Отабек опасался, что скрыть будет трудно, — но трудно оказалось, видимо, только ему. Юра вел себя как обычно, был немного хмурый, легко смущался, рассказал маме что-то про Милу и юниорок, как будто правда интересовался, чем они там занимаются. Отабек точно знал — Юра не всех даже помнил по имени, даром что тренировались вместе не первый год.  
Остаток недели они трахались с перерывами на зал, каток и еду. И сон.  
А в аэропорту Юра снова держался на пионерском расстоянии.  
Отабек не выдержал, отвел его в уголок потише, взял за запястье, развернул ладонь, прижал к своей груди. Юра попробовал согнуть пальцы, как будто царапал. Посмотрел на Отабека круглыми глазами.  
— Просто так, — объяснил Отабек и погладил Юру по тыльной стороне ладони.  
Тот медленно заливался краской, уши стали нежно-малиновыми. Это когда сосал, он был сама невозмутимость, или когда стоял раком, или когда трахал, закинув ногу Отабека себе на плечо.  
Объявили начало посадки на рейс.  
Отабек оставил в покое Юрину ладонь, и тот немедленно спрятал руки в карманы, мотнул головой:  
— Мне еще на паспортный контроль. Я пойду.  
Тогда Отабек дотянулся и заправил выбившуюся прядь за его розовеющее теплое ухо. Юра вздрогнул.

Так прошло полгода.

Отабек дотянулся и заправил выбившуюся прядь ему за ухо. Юра качнулся назад, волосы снова растрепались.  
— Все не отрастет, собака, — пожаловался Юра. — Зря стригся так коротко.

И еще месяца три.

Отабек дотянулся и заправил выбившуюся прядь ему за ухо. Юра мотнул головой, но волосы были уже слишком длинными, движение смазалось. Прикосновение получилось долгим и слабым.

***

Отабек снова завел этот разговор перед следующим совместным этапом. Был день тренировок, сборная России как раз заканчивала, дальше лед по-братски делили Казахстан с Кореей.  
— Ну? — спросил Юра, сверкая глазами, едва вывалившись с катка. Отабеку разрешили поприсутствовать на занятии.  
— Здорово, — честно признался Отабек. — Добавил в динамике. Ты молодец.  
Юра покивал.  
— Плисецкий! — раздалось зычное. — Собрался и пошел!  
Юра показал фак куда-то Отабеку за спину. Проорал:  
— Щас! — и уже тише ответил ему: — Ладно. Хорошо, если так.  
— Честно, — подначил его Отабек. — Зуб даю.  
Юра криво улыбнулся.  
— Слушай, — Отабек дотронулся до его руки и почти сразу убрал пальцы. — Если серьезно. Когда тебе Яков Борисович говорит «Молодец, хорошая работа», — тоже думаешь, что-то не то?  
— Ну, он же не Виктор, — ответил Юра, оглядывая Отабека с сомнением. — И ты что, считаешь, он правда говорит «Молодец, Юра, хорошо откатал»? Да я не знаю, что надо сделать, чтобы он доволен остался. Ну вот медаль когда выигрываешь, тогда да. И то не любую. Про Лилию я вообще молчу.  
Иногда желание обнять Юру становилось нестерпимым, и Отабек сдерживал его, сдерживал как мог.

Он поймал Юру перед самым началом банкета. Тот разве что не светился, теребил неудобный воротничок, удовольствие плескалось в нем, перехлестывая за край.  
— Сбежим с окончания? — сделал бровями Отабек.  
— Не вопрос, — ухмыльнулся Юра.  
— Парк? За город? В номер?  
Юра сделал задумчивый вид, показал два пальца и медленно начал разгибать третий. Так они еще не пробовали: где-нибудь на шоссе, в тупике, посреди леса, в машине.  
Они катались до самой ночи, добрых пару часов потратив только на то, чтобы выехать — и чтобы вернуться. В машине оказалось до смешного неудобно, и Юра правда ржал так, что слезы наворачивались.  
В номере пришлось повторить. Юра устал, и Отабек бессовестно этим пользовался. Ему нравилось проводить языком вдоль впалого позвоночника, слизывать выступающий пот, зарываться носом в волосы на затылке, ловить губами бледно-розовый сосок, прощупывать под кожей рельеф мышц, целовать бедра изнутри, подбираясь к важному не сразу, а постепенно.  
Юра не возражал, сжимал зубы, чтобы не орать, хватал его за волосы, неловко, несильно, просто в попытке за что-то уцепиться, потом нашел ухо и, не то осмелев, не то окончательно забывшись, положил на затылок горячие пальцы.  
Он вырубился почти мгновенно, едва успев кончить, и Отабек — он все еще поддерживал Юру под коленями — позволил себе переползти, устроиться рядом и заснуть с ним в обнимку.  
— Блин, ты чего, — проворчал Юра утром, вскочил и тут же смотался в душ.  
Когда он вышел, Отабек все еще пытался доспать.  
— Вставай, — сказал Юра, — показательные сами себя не откатают. На лед сейчас вместе пойдем? Я договорился.  
— Ага, — зевнул Отабек.  
Юра стоял обманчиво и притягательно близко. Голое колено маячило на уровне глаз, Отабек потянулся было — но Юра сделал шаг назад. Он, кажется, хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал. Челюсть напряглась, уголки губ поползли вниз.  
— Слушай. Я хотел попросить. Не обижайся только. Там будет куча людей, давай как-то осторожнее, ну и…  
— Я понял, — сказал Отабек и отвел взгляд.  
— Они могут не то подумать. Это не потому, что я стесняюсь тебя, или мне неприятно, или еще что.  
Отабек приподнялся, соображая, когда и что успело произойти. Кто-то написал?  
— Опять Виктор? — спросил он.  
— Кто? — удивился Юра. — А, нет. Я и забыл про него.  
— Ладно, — ответил Отабек. А потом накатившая злость заставила его произнести: — Но ведь тебе неприятно. Или ты стесняешься. Одно из двух.  
— В смысле? Ты что, нет. С чего ты взял.  
На секунду Отабеку послышался испуг в его голосе. Или показалось. Стало стыдно. Юра хмурился, стоял перед ним, сцепив руки.  
Отабек встал, потянув за собой простынь, погладил большим пальцем его щеку, провел под скулой. Юра повел головой, сделал еще полшага назад.  
— Вот поэтому, — сказал Отабек.  
— Это не то, — сказал Юра. — Ну, я не очень люблю, да. Но не из-за тебя. Сам по себе. Ну и вообще — зачем?

***

Год спустя в их уже общей квартире Отабек, перенося вещи из одной комнаты в другую — шел бесконечный ремонт, — насчитал два ящика совместно нажитого странного белья, связку анальных бус, пять мягких ремней и целый парад смазок разного вкуса и запаха, презервативов с текстурой, больших и маленьких пробок, прищепок и перьев, упаковку свечей, флоггер и пяток дилдо разной толщины. Или чуть меньше.

Юра сделал вид, что не заметил, когда Отабек подкрался сзади и погладил его по спине, выждал, потом пересел.  
— Хочу сделать одну вещь, — сказал Отабек. Юра приподнял светлые брови. — Тебе может не понравиться. Или не понравиться сначала.  
— Да ладно. Попробуй удиви.  
— Я не шучу, — сказал Отабек. — Поэтому: галстук, ремень или веревка?  
Юра пожал плечами.  
Отабек остановился на ремне. Какое-то время решал, стоит ли раздевать Юру, оставил брюки. Перетянул сведенные запястья, закрепил на спинке кровати, сел с Юрой рядом.  
— Уже все? — спросил тот. — Можно спать?  
Отабек покачал головой. С чего-то надо было начинать. Он перекинул ногу через Юрины бедра, уселся сверху. Склонился и поцеловал его в живот. И еще раз, немного ниже. Зажмурился и потерся щекой о бок. Прижался открытыми губами прямо над поясом брюк и быстро, сухо коснулся кожи языком.  
Юра лежал напряженный. Когда Отабек добрался уже до горла и осмелился оторваться, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, Юра сказал:  
— Я должен был догадаться.  
Нельзя было говорить теперь: скажи, и я перестану, — хоть это и была правда. Юра и так это знает.  
— Ты сам согласился, — ответил Отабек. Юра прикрыл глаза и отвернулся.  
Отабек поцеловал его в подставленное ухо, в шею, в горячую щеку, запустил пальцы в волосы и мягко погладил. 

Он лег сверху, когда на коже Юры не осталось непоглаженных и непоцелованных мест, спросил, не тяжело ли, но Юра не ответил. Отабек проследил путь от плеча до запястья, коснулся центра юриной ладони, соединил и переплел их пальцы — и тогда плотину прорвало.  
— Развяжи, — потребовал Юра больным, незнакомым голосом. — Развяжи.  
Стало не до шуток. Ремень долго не поддавался, пальцы не слушались, хоть Юра и ждал, не дергался. Наконец освободившись, он остался на месте, только прижал руку ко рту и зажмурился сильнее. Он дрожит, с опозданием понял Отабек. В уголке глаза набухла капля. Отабек стоял, как дурак, на коленях над Юрой и не знал, что делать. Утешать как умеет — будет еще хуже. Не утешать — что он наделал вообще?  
— Юра, — позвал он, все еще не двигаясь. — Я больше не буду.  
Потянулся дотронуться до плеча — безопасное же место? — но тут же себя одернул. Юра шумно втянул воздух, зажал рот и второй рукой тоже.  
— Прости, — сказал Отабек и для верности повторил: — Прости. Я не ожидал, что… так. Я могу сейчас чем-то помочь? Мне уйти?  
Юра отчетливо всхлипнул. Он отнял ладони ото рта и сказал:  
— Идиот.  
— Наверное, — сказал Отабек. Было очень страшно.  
Он хотел подняться и все-таки уйти, сейчас ведь что-нибудь еще испортит, но Юра ухватил его за палец и потянул на себя. Он весь сжался, подобрал ноги, отвернулся и уткнулся в подушку. Одной рукой Юра закрывал голову, будто человек, ожидающий взрыва, второй — продолжал крепко держать.  
Отабек осторожно опустился позади него, прижался грудью к спине и замер.

***

У Юры стали появляться вопросы.  
— Конечно, — отвечал Отабек. — Потому что приятно. Конечно, стоит того. Нет, просто так, не за что-то, мы же не в магазине. И медаль не обязательно зарабатывать. Потому что нравишься. Честное слово.  
Юра нервничал, злился, краснел и бледнел попеременно. И ему было стыдно за вчерашнее. Отабеку — тем более.  
— Ничего страшного, Юра. Да, ты тоже можешь. Да, мне понравится.  
Ему ужасно захотелось обнять Юру, но просто так обнимать было пока рано.  
— Давай начнем с простого, — сказал Отабек и протянул ему руку.


End file.
